The Gift of Hope
by Beautiful Willow
Summary: AU- post chosen- Joyce goes to the Powers that Be to prove to Spike that Buffy's love for him is true. R&R my first btvs fic. be nice.
1. Prologue: Pleading

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Joss owns all. Bow down to the great lord of the Buffy-verse.  
  
Dedication: This is for my Beta, Luxie. She is awesome. My story is nothing without her. Also for Meg and Ana. You guys are so wonderful.  
  
Spoilers: Anything in Buffy the Vampire Slayer is fair game. I'm not sure how much will be revealed yet.  
  
Rating: PG-13. Might be a little strong, but better safe than sorry.  
  
A Gift of Hope By Tace  
  
"I love you."  
  
"No you don't, but thanks for sayin' it."  
  
Buffy Summers cringed at Spike's refusal to believe in her love for him. She watched as her Spike, her love, slowly died, before running as quickly as humanly possible from the building. Unshed tears filled her eyes, blurring her vision. Spike was gone forever.  
  
* * *  
  
The Powers that Be finished watching the sweet yet terribly sad happening. They looked at Joyce Summers, kneeled before them. After a moment of silence, one of the powers spoke.  
  
"What is it that you wish for us to do? He is gone from that plain of existence."  
  
"Please, I beg of you. Help them see the error of their ways. Their love is unique. It could last forever. You could make it last forever."  
  
The Powers nodded, before they all quickly left the room, reconvening in a small room off to the side.  
  
A second Power spoke. "She has a point. If he would only believe in her, their love would not die away like all of the others."  
  
The first Power spoke again. "How could we make him believe in her love? We have tried before, and nothing has worked. Those loves faded, just like all the others."  
  
"I have an idea." A third Power cut in.  
  
It portrayed its concept to the others. After a few minutes of discussion, the Powers had agreed that it just might work.  
  
They walked back into the room. Joyce turned to look at them expectantly. The hope in her face brought them peace in their choice,  
  
The first Power spoke. "We have considered your request, and a verdict has been reached. We will help you in your mission. And so, we bestow upon Buffy Summers the greatest gift of all. We offer her the gift of Hope."  
  
* * *  
  
When Buffy Summers woke up the next morning, she could not have known what was in store for her future. The twists and turns in her path ahead were never part of her battle plan. 


	2. 1 The First Day

The Gift of Hope 2/?  
  
By Tace  
  
A/N: Even though I don't ship Spuffy, I like where this story wants to go, so I think I'll continue. This might seem really random for a bit, but all will be made clear as time goes on.  
  
Dedicated, as always, to Luxie, Megz, Juja, Ana, and, what the hell. To Zach.  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Her alarm was ringing in her ear. The 16-year-old girl groaned and rolled out of bed, turning off the annoying racket. As her brain woke up, a smile crossed her face. Today, she began the best year of her life. She was a senior, now. She got up and went into the bathroom to take a shower and brush her teeth. When she got out, she walked to her closet, pulling out a black skirt that came halfway down her thighs and a pastel pink shirt, cut low in front. She stepped into a pair of flip-flops, black with pink rhinestones, and went back into the bathroom. She finished her look with brown mascara, pink eye shadow, and cotton-candy lip-gloss. Satisfied, she walked downstairs into the kitchen. She grabbed a piece of toast, picked up her bag, and headed for the door.  
  
"Honey?" Her mom called. "Come say goodbye." The girl sighed, and went into the living room. She hugged her mom and kissed her 5-year-old brother, Liam, on the forehead, before heading out.  
  
She was halfway to the bus stop when a voice called to her. "Hope!" She sighed again and turned around to look at her sister. "Mom said she could give you a ride, if you want."  
  
"That'd be cool, Anya." Hope responded. Anya nodded, and ran back to get their mom. Hope started walking slowly back to her house, as her mom's car pulled out of the garage. She got into the passenger seat and looked at Anya in the rear-view mirror. "Have a day, kid," she said.  
  
The eight-year-old snickered.  
  
They pulled up along side the curb in front of El Camino Real High School (A/N: a real school, but I've never been there) and Hope got out. She shut the door and smiled at her mom one last time before turning and walking up the steps into the school. Dawn Harris watched her daughter walk away, a sense of overwhelming sadness coming over her.  
  
Hee hee hee how evil am I? Oh, well. I know it's short. I will try to update soon, as I have run out of time for now. What's going on? You'll find out after I get.... Let's say... 7 reviews for this chapter. I guess. Whatever. Please, do review, though.  
  
Thanks to Bunny, Luxie, SinisterChic Heather Martin, MeoW03, darklover, pumpkinbelly, syringe, and ape18 for reviewing. Sorry if I forgot you. 


End file.
